


Лунная дорожка

by Serenielle



Series: Колокольчики [2]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Сиквел к фику "Колокольчики". Совместная ночь





	Лунная дорожка

Ночь выдалась необычайно светлой. И тихой — не было слышно ни голосов придворных, решившихся на позднюю прогулку по саду, ни даже шорохов обитающих здесь животных. Только тихий шелест прекрасных кустов и легкие шаги по дорожке, освещенной полной луной.  
Рафаэлло остановился ненадолго. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на луну — такая яркая, большая, казалось, если вытянуть руку, можно коснуться ее. Такая луна всегда вызывала у него восторг.   
Но сейчас у Рафаэлло не было времени на любование. Подобрав длинные полы своего одеяния мага, он направился глубже в сад. Он бы побежал, но не хотел явиться на встречу с любимым запыхавшимся и взмыленным.  
Пара поворотов — и вот взгляду Рафаэлло открылась все та же любимая им полянка. Та самая, где они с Роше провели столько приятных минут и часов. Но сегодня она будто бы преобразилась.  
Скамью украшала большая корзина, рядышком был раскинут мягкий махровый плед. А в руках стоящего у пруда Роше блестела капельками воды неизменная желтая роза.  
Рафаэлло остановился, будто на стену налетел. Нахлынувших на него чувств было так много, что он впал в замешательство, не зная, на какое отреагировать в первую очередь. Но его сомнения разрешил Роше, подойдя и мягко взяв за руку.  
— Я рад видеть тебя, Рафаэлло, — свои слова он сопроводил поцелуем в то чувствительное место на запястье, где можно было ощутить губами биение жизни. Рафаэлло чуть дернул рукой, ощущая, как начинают гореть щеки. Несмотря ни на что, от подобных поцелуев у него слабели колени, и голова делалась восхитительно пустой.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся, отнимая руку, и подошел ближе к пледу. Легким взмахом руки он скрыл полянку от любопытных взоров. Хоть ее и без того нелегко было отыскать, если не знать, куда идти точно, не хотелось рисковать ни единой толикой спокойствия.  
— Я буду счастлив, если ты разделишь со мной поздний ужин, — Роше поставил корзинку на плед. Рафаэлло помог ее разобрать, и если бы мог, застонал бы от дивных ароматов. Запеченная форель, несколько сортов сыра, мясо с пряностями, сладкое вино, виноград и…  
Рафаэлло закусил губу, вытаскивая со дна свое любимейшее лакомство. Он фактически чувствовал, как шоколад тает на языке, смешиваясь с соком клубники. Ягоды были крупные, как на подбор, с задорными зелеными плодоножками.  
— Наверное, глупо такое говорить, но я надеюсь, что ты еще не ужинал, — Роше засмеялся. Он ловко вскрыл вино и разлил его по бокалам.   
Рафаэлло с улыбкой коснулся его своей рукой, сообщая, что очень рад, и что тоже ничего не ел с обеда. Просто увлекся новым опытом, а потом…  
Рафаэлло отнял руку, чтобы не сообщить лишнего. Роше необязательно знать, какой мандраж охватывал его перед каждой встречей, даже самой невинной. А уж перед настолько откровенным приглашением он вообще не смог бы проглотить ни кусочка.  
Они устроились на пледе и принялись за еду. Рафаэлло чувствовал, что нет никого счастливее его. Наедине с любимым, прекрасный лунный пейзаж услаждает взор, а легкое вино туманит голову. Рафаэлло обычно не выпивал больше одного бокала за вечер. Но сейчас почти бездумно позволил Роше налить еще.   
— Ты, кажется, вошел во вкус, — с улыбкой сказал Роше, подставляя ему блюдо с клубникой в шоколаде. Рафаэлло лишь пожал плечами. К чему тратить время на объяснения, которые не нужны никому?   
Он пошевелил пальцами и выбрал верхнюю ягоду. Надкусив, Рафаэлло закрыл глаза. Как жаль, что так редко удается отведать любимого лакомства — клубника ведь бралась не любая, а особого сорта, да и шоколад тоже привозили издалека. К сожалению, попытки сохранять продукты магией плохо удавались и действовали не на всё, иначе Рафаэлло давно бы решил проблему.  
Открыв глаза, Рафаэлло поднес ко рту бокал с вином и мельком посмотрел на Роше. Он едва нашел в себе силы сглотнуть, и вино неожиданно прокатилось по горлу комком огня.  
Роше смотрел — тем самым взглядом, под которым Рафаэлло начинал чувствовать себя обнаженным, сколь бы много слоев одежды на нем ни было. Стало жарко, и Рафаэлло выдохнул, не зная, куда деваться.  
Роше протянул руку и провел пальцами по губам Рафаэлло. Те окрасились алым от клубничного сока. Рафаэлло почти не дыша смотрел, как принц поднес руку ко рту и легким движением собрал губами сладость десерта.  
— Ты так вкусно ее ешь, — произнес он слегка хриплым голосом, — что я не удержался.  
Рафаэлло закусил губу и отвернулся. Голос Роше обволакивал его подобно меховому одеялу, и так же щекотал кожу, как тонкие шерстинки. Выпитое вино совсем закружило голову, и он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу своего закрытого одеяния, так, что обнажилась шея.  
Вот только прохладнее не стало.   
***  
Роше мысленно вручил себе медаль за терпение. Он не обманывал себя и, приглашая Рафаэлло провести вечер в саду, надеялся, что, возможно, они зайдут сегодня дальше, чем поцелуи и объятия. Но одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое — видеть, как самое горячее желание начинает осуществляться.  
Рафаэлло был очень закрытым и скромным, и подобный расстегиванию злосчастной пуговицы жест был для него необычен. Это подействовало на Роше сильнее любых откровенных неглиже на прежних любовницах. Знали бы они, что он уже много недель ничего и никого себе не позволял — не поверили бы. Роше и сам себе до конца не верил. А глядя на то, как Рафаэлло выбирает вторую клубничину, вообще удивлялся, как еще держится.  
Рафаэлло вновь прикрыл глаза, тонкие ресницы отбросили легкие тени на его лицо. Роше не мог глаз оторвать — так это было красиво. Рафаэлло был произведением искусства, прекрасным и необычным.   
Зеленая плодоножка отправилась на блюдо, а Рафаэлло отпил вина. Небольшая капля собралась в уголке его губ, вторая, третья… Они потекли едва заметной струйкой по шее, и Роше понял, что его терпение кончилось.  
Рафаэлло непонимающе заморгал, когда ощутил хватку на своем запястье. Роше наклонился, собирая губами вино с его шеи, и прикрыл глаза. Он не слышал ничего, кроме оглушительного стука собственного сердца. И никаких других ощущений не осталось, кроме шелковой кожи и тонкого вкуса вина.  
Бокал выпал из ослабевших пальцев Рафаэлло и откатился в сторону, вино разлилось в траве. Но это был уже забыто. Роше прижал Рафаэлло к себе свободной рукой и едва не задохнулся от радости, поняв, что тот прижимается теснее.  
Можно. Можно все то, что терзало сердце принца долгими одинокими ночами. Можно запрокинуть голову Рафаэлло, поцелуем почти выпивая его душу. Можно прижать его своим телом к пледу, несколькими небрежными взмахами отодвинув все мешающее. Можно расстегнуть вторую пуговицу на его мантии, третью, и еще, и еще…  
И утонуть в ощущениях эмпата, обрушившихся на голову подобно ведру ледяной воды. Счастье, радость, удовольствие от этой близости и желание познать всё, чему Роше захочет научить, впитать как губка, чтобы сделать так же хорошо. Это был невообразимый коктейль, но яркий и вкусный, такой, какого принцу еще не доводилось пробовать.  
Одежда ужасно мешалась и путалась в руках и ногах, и Роше поспешил снять ее. Рафаэлло не возражал и даже сам вывернулся из своей многослойной мантии. Роше замер — луна придавала его светлой коже какой-то неземной блеск.  
— Ты такой красивый. Я иногда думаю, что ты не человек, — произнес Роше, придвигаясь вплотную. Рафаэлло улыбнулся и положил пальцы на его губы — призыв ничего не говорить. Роше кивнул — Рафаэлло не только хотел быть с ним на равных. Слова им определенно сейчас не нужны.  
Поначалу было до странности тихо — Роше привык ведь, что партнер не был абсолютно безголосым. Стоны, вздохи, все то, что он любил слышать во время любви — ничего не было. Но Роше сейчас слушал больше не ушами, а чем-то внутренним. И ему нравилось то, что он испытывал.  
Он чувствовал отдачу Рафаэлло, ощущал его эмоции как свои. Он видел его плотно закрытые глаза, испарину на висках и порозовевшие щеки. Он слышал его тяжелое дыхание — и любой отклик на свои действия становился еще более ценным.  
Рафаэлло совсем перестал себя сдерживать, и его магия выплескивалась в пространство. Роше купался в ней как в прохладной воде. Это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение он не променял бы ни на что другое. Благодаря ему он знал, как действовать, чтобы Рафаэлло было еще приятнее. Чтобы он запрокинул голову, выгнулся, стиснул пальцы на плечах, раскрыл рот в немом крике. Роше впитывал его дрожь, его удовольствие, и радовался, что не находил в его чувствах ни единого отклика боли или неудобства.  
Рафаэлло чуть вздрогнул, ощутив проникновение, и обхватил Роше руками за шею, будто прячась от окружающего мира. Благоразумно дав ему время, Роше сделал первое легкое движение. Рафаэлло неожиданно открыл до этого плотно сомкнутые глаза, и принц буквально утонул в них.  
Не зря говорили, что глаза отражали состояние души. Роше никогда еще не видел, чтобы другой человек готов был отдаться вот так, полностью, без остатка. Он и сам побаивался этого — влюбиться до полного растворения в другом. Но сейчас, глядя Рафаэлло в глаза и видя его улыбку, он понял, что никто не растворяется и не теряет себя. Напротив — они оба становятся лишь сильнее.  
Роше улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Рафаэлло. Он двигался поначалу медленно, но потом, почувствовав пальцы на своей спине, отпустил себя. Последние остатки самоконтроля рухнули, будто их и не было, и Роше как будто провалился в омут ощущений.   
Совместных ощущений. Он точно знал, как именно Рафаэлло себя чувствует, что ему хорошо, так хорошо, что даже больно и невыносимо. И точно понимал, как нужно действовать, чтобы сделать еще лучше и еще приятнее. Чтобы Рафаэлло замотал головой и замер, сжимаясь и заставляя мир Роше схлопнуться до темной точки перед глазами.  
А потом медленно распрямиться обратно.  
***  
Рафаэлло моргнул, выгоняя из-под век белесую пелену. Он лежал на пледе, прикрытый вторым покрывалом, таким же мягким и махровым. По телу до сих пор гуляли отголоски испытанного наслаждения, и Рафаэлло довольно зажмурился.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что это так приятно. Слухи, разговоры, сплетни — он этого избегал. Низведение любви до уровня телесного инстинкта всегда казалось ему грязным, и после подобных скабрезных обсуждений он начинал чувствовать себя залапанным. Но сейчас… Он будто очистился. Значит, правду говорили о том, что духовная любовь оборачивается наивысшим плотским наслаждением.  
— Очнулся, — Роше обнаружился неподалеку у пруда. На нем были только штаны, но Рафаэлло не отвел взгляда, как сделал бы прежде. Нет, теперь он с большим удовольствием полюбовался на него. — Я немного заволновался, когда ты лишился чувств, — принц со смешком сел рядом.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся, касаясь его раскрытой ладони. А потом прижался ближе, обнимая его руку.   
Он наедине с любимым, чудесная лунная дорожка услаждает взор, и только что разделенное удовольствие теперь связало их. На свете не было более счастливого человека, чем Рафаэлло.


End file.
